1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade bracket for a ceiling suspended fan, and more particularly to an easy install blade bracket for a ceiling suspended fan.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Fan blade mounting bracket is one of the important structure in a ceiling suspended fan, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional fan blade mounting bracket 11 is locked to the bottom of the rotary assembly 10 of a ceiling suspended fan, this conventional locking structure has been used on the ceiling suspended fan for many years, however, it still has some disadvantages that could be improved.
Due to the fan blade mounting bracket 11 is locked with the rotary assembly 10, and normally the number of the fan blade mounting brackets 11 locked on the rotary assembly 10 is no less than three, it is really time-consuming for the worker to assemble all the fan blade mounting brackets 11 to the rotary assembly 10.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.